Geschichte:Halopedia - Wettschreiben/Scarface88-3
Schwarze Sonne Unbeweglich wie eine Statue verharrte Rata 'Tanolee - Zelot und Schiffsmeister in einer Person - Im Hangar des Allianz Superzerstörers 'Ehre und Erhabenheit'. Die beiden Wachen - beides Offiziere - verbargen zwar ihre Furcht, doch ihre Körpersprache verriet sie, ganz anders als der Zelot, der während der Dekaden seines Kriegsdienstes gelernt hatte niemals Schwäche zu zeigen. Trotz seiner makellosen Präsenz war sein Geist rastlos. Der Zerstörer war dem Untergang geweiht. Erst verschwanden nur vereinzelte Unggoy oder Kig-Yar in den unteren Versorgungsebenen und Huragok in den Reparaturschächten. Später folgten sogar Sangheili, die der Ursache dieser offensichtlichen unerlaubten Abwesenheit auf den Grund gingen. und schliesslich ging alles ganz schnell und die Seuche breitete sich wie ein Gift im gesamten Schiff aus, als die gesamte Mannschaft verschleppt oder abgeschlachtet wurde und ein Trakt nach dem andern ausser Kontrolle geriet oder von der Energieversorgung abgeschnitten wurde. In all seinen Jahren hatte Rata noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Manche behaupteten es sei die Flut, andere sagten es seien Hinterlassenschaften der Blutsväter, die die Männer des Schiffsmeisters wie Vieh abschlachteten. 'Tanolee kannte sich nicht genug mit den alten Schriften der Allianz aus um zu urteilen, doch was auch immer diese schwarze Seuche war, sie hatte das Schiff - sein Schiff - in ihren tödlichen Klauen. Der Verlust eines Flaggschiffs war bitter und beschämend für Ratas makellose Akte, doch er musste sich geschlagen geben. Die Truppen, die er entsandt hatte, um den hinterlistigen Feind zu bekämpfen, wurden vollständig aufgerieben und selbst das Abtrennen einer der äusseren Sektionen des Zerstörer, konnte diese Alptraumkreaturen nicht in Schach halten, welche aus jedem Schachzug lernten und durch das Kappen von Energieleitungen den Abwurf weiterer Sektionen verhinderten. Das Schiff mochte verloren sein, doch nun galt es die restliche Flotte vor der Infektion zu bewahren und so hatte der Schiffsmeister die Evakuierung angeordnet und jegliche Schiffe in einem Sicherheitsabstand von dem Zerstörer weggelozt. Als Schiffsmeister gebot ihm seine Ehre persönlich dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder Allianzler auf eine mögliche Infektion hin gescannt und von Bord geschafft wurde. Keines der Schiffe, durfte am Zerstörer angedockt bleiben, andernfalls würde die Seuche auf diese überspringen und weitere Verluste verursachen. So bewachte der Schiffsmeister mit seinen beiden Männern die leichte Korvette, die noch geblieben war, die Augen aber stets auf das grosse Tor zum Innern des Zerstörers gerichtet, hinter dem die alptraumhaften Kreaturen lauerten. Nur unter grossen Verlusten war es ihm gelungen die Drohnen daran zu hindern, weiter vorzustossen, indem man jegliche Wartungstunnel und Wände blockiert oder verschweisst hatte. Er würde dieses Tor um keinen Preis öffnen, egal ob dahinter noch Überlebende auf ihre Rettung hofften. Dies war ein notwendiges Opfer, um den Rest zu retten. Ratas Aufmerksamkeit entzog sich jäh dem grossen Tor, von dem eine nahezu dämonische Aura ausging, als sich hinter ihm etwas rührte. Die nachtschwarzen Rüstungen ähnelten in den Schatten verblüffend der Haut und den harten Chitinpanzern der Alptraumkreaturen, doch der stolze Gang und die aufrechte Statur versicherten ihm, dass es sich um Sangheili handelte, auch wenn die Spezialeinheiten, die während dieser Mission hauptsächlich für die Flottensicherheit selbst zu tödlichen Schatten in der Dunkelheit wurden und ebenfalls einen dämonischen Ruf als Attentäter und Abgesandte des Todes genossen. Zu Recht, denn nur die Fähigsten und loyalsten Sangheili erhielten eine solche Stellung in der Armee der Allianz. Sie waren den Zeloten durchaus ebenbürtig, doch waren sie nicht zwangsweise so religiös motiviert wie diese und zogen schnelle und diskrete Aktionen dem offenen Kampf auf dem glorreichen Schlachtfeld vor. Mancher Sangheili würde dies als unehrenhaft oder gar feige bezeichnen, doch die Erfahrung hatte 'Tanolee gelehrt, dass stilles Vorgehen einem frontalen Kampf gegenüber oftmals vorteilhafter war und die Spezialeinheiten alles andere als Feiglinge waren. Rata zählte etwa ein halbes Dutzend, die sich aus der Dunkelheit des hinteren Korridors auf ihn zumachten. Weitaus weniger Männer, als was er losgeschickt hatte, um mit ihren Bewegungssensoren etwaige Lücken im Verteidigungswall auszumachen, durch die die Alptraumkreaturen durch die Wände und Schächte klettern und ihm in den Rücken fallen konnten. Priah 'Kolankree, der Anführer der Spezialeinheiten in der Flotte hatte das Schiff zusammen mit Nata, des Schiffsmeisters Sohn bereits verlassen, um die nächsten Schritte zu planen, doch diese Spezialeinheiten hier waren ausreichend, um das letzte Schiff zu schützen. Der Hauptmann ging zielstrebig auf den Zeloten und seine beiden Wachen zu, verneigte sich aber nur knapp und wandte sein Wort sofort an Rata: "Wir haben alles abgesucht, keiner der Schatten hat die zugeschweissten Bereiche passiert." "Wo ist der Rest eures Trupps?" Der Hauptmann zögerte: "Es ist schlimm, Exzellenz. Ich habe viele Männer verloren, in dem Bestreben durchgebrochene Bereiche zu verbarrikadieren und zu bereinigen." "Ihr Tod wird nicht umsonst gewesen sein", versuchte Rata den Sangheili zu beruhigen "Bringt Eure Männer an Bord der Korvette und untersucht sie auf eine Infektion. Wir müssen ganz sicher gehen." "Was geschieht mit der 'Ehre und Erhabenheit', Exzellenz?", fragte der Hauptmann "Was geschieht mit den Schatten?" "Ich fürchte wir werden das Schiff vernichten müssen, um dieser Seuche Herr zu werden", gestand sich 'Tanolee ein. "Ihr wollt alle töten", stellte der Hauptmann kalt fest. "Ihr habt selbst gesehen, was diese Biester anrichten! Es wäre zu gefährlich auch nur eines den Propheten zu übergeben. Sie sind wie eine Krankheit, die die Allianz vernichten würde! Die Propheten stimmen mit unserer Entscheidung überein. Sie müssen ausgelöscht werden." Der Hauptmann sah seinen Schiffsmeister durch die ausdruckslosen Visiere seines Helmes an, widersprach aber nicht. Keiner würde Ratas Autorität auf diesem Schiff - seinem Schiff- streitig machen, selbst jetzt, da es längst verloren und dem Tode geweiht war. "Geht an Bord und stellt sicher, dass die Aussenhülle keine Lecks aufweist. Ich will sichergehen, dass wir keine dieser Bestien an der Hülle kleben haben. Wer weiss ob diese Dämonen nicht gar im Vakuum überle--" Weiter kam 'Tanolee nicht, ehe bereits das wüste Zischen einer Plasmaklinge, die nach Blut schreit durch den Hangar hallte und die erste Kehle durchtrennte. Entgeistert drehte sich Rata brüsk nach dem Geräusch um und sah nur noch, wie einer seiner Offiziere, die ihm als Wache gedient hatten, sich die blutende Kehle hielt, aus dessen klaffender Wunde ein Schwall Blut über seine Klauen lief hielt und röchelnd zu Boden ging, wo er sich vor Schmerzen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen krümmte und schliesslich reglos in seiner eigenen Blutlache lieben blieb, welche sich über den farblich dazu passenden Metallboden ausbreitete. Die Spezialeinheit, dessen Plasmadolch noch immer vor verdampfendem Blut zischte und den Geruch verbrannten Fleisches verbreitete, stand nur ausdruckslos dar. Die zweite Wache drehte sich erschrocken nach seinem Kameraden um, die Plasmalanze zum Angriff erhoben und stiess einen wütenden Kampfschrei gegenüber dessen Mörder aus, doch auch dieser Sangheili fiel und sein Kampfschrei wandelte sich ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen, als der Plasmadolch einer weiteren Spezialeinheit sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Im Todeskampf griff der Sangheili nach seinem Angreifer, der ihm im Rücken sass, doch ehe er sich wehren konnte, sprang ein weiterer Sangheili herbei und stiess auch seinen Dolch in seine ungeschützte Brust. Die Wache würgte und liess ihren Energiestab fallen, um das Handgelenk seines zweiten Mörders zu fassen, doch das Leben verliess seinen Körper zu schnell, um die Waffe aus seinen Körper zu ziehen und auch er blutspuckend zu Boden ging. Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge hatte Rata seine beiden Männer verloren und es dauerte zwei weitere, bis er den Verrat an ihm begriffen hatte. Noch ein Herzschlag, bis er nach dem Schwert an seinem Gürtel griff. Doch dieser Herzschlag war einer zu viel. Das Brennen von tausend Sonnen hatte sich in Form eines leuchtenden Plasmadolches in seinen Unterleib gerammt und löste sich vor seinen Augen wieder auf, als sei sie nie dem Handgelenk des Hauptmannes entsprungen und sofort machte sich die bittere Kälte in seinem Körper breit, während der Lebenssaft aus der verbrannten Wunde lief. Rata fasste nach dem Ursprung des Schmerzes und sah helles Blut an seinen Klauen kleben. Sein Blut. Und der ausdruckslose Blick des Verräters bohrte sich ihm direkt in seine sterbenden Augen. 'Tanolees Überlebensinstinkt schaltete sich ein und mit dem Adrenalin in seinem Blut wich die Kälte blankem Zorn. Stöhnend vor Schmerz griff der getroffene Zelot nach seinem Angreifer. Dieser löste sich augenblicklich in Luft auf, als er seine Tarnung aktivierte und dem Angriff auswich, so dass Ratas Klauen nur leere Luft zu fassen bekamen. Wieder das scharfe Brennen eines Plasmaklinge, als ein zweiter Stich sein Bein erwischte. Mit durchtrennter Achillessehne brach der stolze Krieger zusammen und lag unfähig sich wieder aufrichten zu können am Boden. Frustriert fauchte 'Tanolee: "Verräter! Was tut Ihr da?" "Die Propheten lügen. Ihre Worte sind so leer, wie ihre Versprechungen über die Grosse Reise. Sie verstümmeln unseren Glauben und machen uns Schwach." "Ketzer! Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!" Der Hauptmann neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als er den verkrüppelten Zeloten betrachtete: "Ich bewundere Ihren Kampfgeist. Es ist ein Jammer, dass ihr den leeren Worten von Greisen und Lügnern verfallen seid. Doch wisset, dass wir, der Orden der Schwarzen Sonne, wieder den wahren Glauben unter die Sangheili bringen werden." Rata kannte diese alte Sekte. Es waren heidnische Rituale und Glauben, die grösstenteils ausgestorben waren, sich jedoch unter Attentätern noch grosser Beliebtheit erfreuten. Dunkelheit, Nacht, Dämonen und dergleichen spielten eine hohe Rolle darin, doch Rata hatte sich nie sonderlich dafür interessiert. Einer der Spezialeinheiten hatte den Kopf des bedauernswerten Offiziers abgeschlagen, der heldenhaft gefallen war und brachte ihn zu der Korvette, wo er mit dessen Blut die drei Sonnen von Sanghelios an der Einstiegsluke zeichnete, während sich im Hintergrund eine grosse schwarze Sonne befand. Es war das Symbol dieser Glaubensbewegung, derer diese Ketzer offensichtlich mehr Glauben schenkten, als den Blutsvätern. Indiz genug dafür, dass dieser Okkultismus nichts als Barbarei war. Rata schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er seine Klaue fester auf seinen blutenden Unterleib presste: "Ihr denkt diese Alptraumkreaturen sind Beweis für die Richtigkeit eurer Blasphemie? Schwachköpfe! Diese Monster bedeuten nur Tod und nichts anderes." "Eure Augen haben nur das Licht der Allianz gesehen und sind verblendet, doch ich werde Euch nun beweisen, dass die Dunkelheit der wahre Kern in der Seele eines jeden Sangheili ist und dass diese Wesen gottgleich sind! Wann haben die Propheten euch jemals einen Gott in Fleisch und Blut vorweisen können, Schiffsmeister?" 'Tanolee fiel es schwer zu denken und diese Frage zu beantworten. Ihm war schlecht, seine verbrannten Eingeweide und der Blutverlust schwächten ihn und er wollte nur noch schlafen, wogegen er aber verzweifelt ankämpfte. Wenn er jetzt einschlief, würde er nie wieder aufwachen. Der Hauptmann trat über die zerschundenen Leichen der Wachen und würdigte sie keines weitere Blickes, denn seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem grossen Tor, hinter dem Rata so sorgsam die Alptraumkreaturen gesperrt hatte, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe der Hauptmann die Sicherheitscodes des Schiffsmeisters mit den seinigen umgangen hatte, doch schliesslich glitt das schwere Tor seitlich auf und gab den Blick auf vollkommene Schwärze frei. Ob die Bestien einfach nur die Lichter zerstört, oder gleich den ganzen Gang dahinter von der Energiezufuhr abgeschnitten hatten, konnte 'Tanolee nicht sagen. Dem Schiffsmeister, der zum Sterben liegengelassen wurde, wurde eiskalt, als viele Herzschläge lang nichts ausser Stille und Dunkelheit da waren und die Spezialeinheiten - nein - die Ketzer gebannt darauf warteten, dass etwas geschah. Dann durchbrach ein leises Zischen die Dunkelheit und Schatten schienen sich zu bewegen, als wenn die Dunkelheit lebendig geworden wäre. Ein Gewirr aus Beinen, Klauen, segmentierten Schwänzen, langen Köpfen und blitzenden Zähnen, die sich davor scheuten ins Licht zu treten und ihre Gestalt zu zeigen. Schliesslich schälte sich in riesiger Schatten von monströsen Ausmassen langsam aus der Dunkelheit. Das Biest war zweimal so gross wie 'Tanolee und sicherlich viermal so schwer und ihr langgezogener Kopf endete in einem breiten Knochenkamm, der wie die Krone eines Abgotts aus längst vergessener Zeit wirkte. 'Tanolee konnte verstehen, weshalb dieser verwirrten Narren in diesem Ungeheuer glaubten Göttlichkeit sehen zu konnten. Auf langen Beinen schritt die riesige Gestalt mit einer ungewöhnlichen Eleganz über den blutigen Boden und das matte Licht des Hangars glänzte auf dem pechschwarz gepanzerten Körper und den blitzenden Fängen, die wie poliertes Metall wirkten. Unmittelbar vor dem Hauptmann, der seinen Helm abgenommen hatte und furchtlos vor der Bestie dastand, hielt sie an und starrte den Sangheili mit ihrem langen augenlosen Kopf an, während zäher Geifer von den knochigen Mandibeln und den nadelspitzen Zähnen tropfte. 'Tanolees Stimme versagte angesichts dieses Anblicks. Weitere Alptraumkreaturen folgten ihrer dunklen Herrin aus den Schatten und scharten sich um die Bestie und den Hauptmann, alle zischend und fauchend, als würden sie auf einen Befehl warten, den Sangheili zerfleischen zu dürfen. Der Hauptmann schien angesichts dieser wahren Kakophonie und dieses Anblicks, der vermutlich selbst den tapfersten Krieger das Fürchten lehrte, vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Seine gelben Augen fixierten die Bestie und er hob langsam seine athletischen Arme in die Luft und senkte demütig sein Haupt, als würde er darauf warten eine Segnung zu empfangen. "Was soll ich für Euch tun, Herrin?" 'Tanolees Sicht begann zu verschwimmen und so verriet nur das Zusammenzucken der übrigen Ketzer, die um ihm herum standen und das feuchte Geräusch, dass Rata an eine Axt erinnerte, die auf Fleisch schlug, dass etwas schlimmes geschehen war. Als der Zelot wieder klar sehen konnte, sah er wie der Hauptmann in der Luft schwebte. Aus seiner Brust ragte die säbelartige Schwanzspitze der Bestie, die ihn wie ein Opfertier aufgespiesst hatte und ihn nun langsam an ihren augenlosen Kopf heranführte, währen ihre dunkle Brut erwartungsvoll zischte und kreischte. Purpurnes Blut tropfte von den sich schmerzhaft zuckenden Mandibeln des Hauptmanns, als er mit zittriger Stimme sprach: "Du bist ein…. Eine wunder…. Wunderbare Nachtblume!" Noch immer dachte der Narr selbst im Todeskampf, dass diese Alptraumwesen die Erfüllung seines heidnischen Glaubens darstellen. Nicht einmal die bebenden Lippen, die mit einer nahezu perversen Gelassenheit die Reihen spitzer Zähne und den dahinterliegenden Innenkiefer preisgaben, konnten diesen Ketzer nicht von seinem falschen Glauben abwenden. Als Ketzer starb er auch. Die langen pechschwarzen Arme der Bestie packten den Sangheili wie eine Puppe in der Luft, als sie ihren Schwanzstachel aus dem vor Schmerz stöhnenden Körper zog und rissen ihn entzwei, als sei er ein einfaches Blatt im Wind gewesen. Ein angemessener Tod für einen Ketzer und Verräter. Beinahe als sei der Mord ohne Belang warf die Bestie den entzweiten Leichnam zu Boden, wo sich die wertlosen Eingeweide des Verräters auf dem kalten Metall verteilten und sich die unheilige Brut über sie hermachen konnte. 'Tanolee war entsetzt. Noch entsetzter war er, als die Bestie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und die der anderen Ketzer warf und ein bestialisches Kreischen von sich gab, woraufhin ihre Kinder wie eine Flut aus Dämonen über alles herfielen, was sie fanden. Die Ketzer blieben reglos stehen. Ob aus Furcht, oder aus religiösem Eifer, konnte Rata nicht sagen. Einer, dessen ketzerischer Glauben nicht stark genug schien, versuchte zu fliehen, wurde aber sofort gepackt und wie der restliche Ketzerabschaum in Stücke gerissen. Auch 'Tanolee erwartete diesen fürchterlichen Tod, doch erstaunlicherweise blieb dieser aus. Die Alptraumkreaturen starrten ihn mit ihren phallusartigen augenlosen Köpfen an, bleckten die Zähne und geiferten, doch zerfleischten sie ihn nicht. Statt dessen packten ihn die starken schwarzen Klauen, gegen die er sich nichtmehr zu wehren vermochte und schleppten ihn an Bord der Korvette, wo die schwarze Flut wie ein Lauffeuer die gesamte Besatzung abschlachtete oder wie ihn verletze und verschleppte. Nun waren sie doch noch auf die Korvette gelangt. Sie würden diese Krankheit verschleppen und die ganze Flotte und vermutlich irgendwann die Allianz zu Fall bringen. Er und seinesgleichen würden als Futter für die abscheuliche Brut dienen. 'Tanolee hatte versagt. Langsam an den Wunden, die ein Ketzer ihm zugefügt hatte zu sterben und von wilden Bestien gefressen zu werden war ein unehrenhaftes Ende für einen Zeloten wie Rata 'Tanolee. Noch unehrenhafter wäre es aber aufzugeben und die Flut gewinnen zu lassen. Rata war zu stark verletzt und am Bein zu sehr verkrüppelt, um noch ehrenhaft kämpfen zu können. Aber manchmal brauchte man Tricks, um zu gewinnen und selbst wenn es einen das Leben kostete, so konnte es doch ein ehrenhafter Tod im Namen der Allianz und des wahren Glaubens in die Blutsväter sein. Das hatten ihn die Spezialeinheiten gelehrt. Ein schmunzeln schlich sich über die Mandibeln des Zeloten, als er die etwa faustgrosse Antimateriebombe aus seinem Gürtel zückte und sie zu surren begann, als er den Counter aktivierte. Rata hoffte inständig, dass sein Sohn Nata 'Tanolee und 'Kolankree, der Anführer der Spezialeinheiten sich um den verseuchten Zerstörer kümmern würden, nun da er es selbst nichtmehr konnte. Doch zumindest würde er durch die Wucht der kleinen Bombe die Korvette zerstören und so die Flucht der Alptraumwesen verhindern. Der Schiffsmeister und Zelot Rata 'Tanolee betete noch einmal zu den Göttern, ehe er sich auf die Reise begab und legte all seine Hoffnungen in jene, die nach ihm kamen, während die Zahlen des Counters in den einstelligen Bereich schwanden. "Für die Allainz!", flüsterte der Zelot. Und gleisendes Licht verbannte die Dunkelheit und die Dämonen um ihn herum für immer aus seinem Geist und er erinnerte sich an seine Heimat.